A ama de leite
by flor do deserto
Summary: Você faria um pacto em troca de seu maior sonho? Faria qualquer coisa para ter uma filha, e sua juventude de volta? Kaede fez. E tornou-se a ama de leite de sua própria filha... Que havia nascido morta muitos anos antes.


**Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem. **

**A ama de leite.**

Ele andava resmungado pela rua, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos de seu, sobretudo, seu chefe o estava explorando praticamente, queria cada vez mais, e mais rápido, nunca ficava satisfeito, um cliente por semana no mínimo? Ele dizia. Isso era porque tudo o ele fazia era ficar ali sentado, não sabia como estava cada vez mais difícil arranjar clientes.

Aos infernos!

Porque, em primeiro lugar, aceitará aquele emprego para inicio de conversa?

Ah certo, ele acabara de se lembrar da razão: a liberdade. Não suportaria ficar naquele lugar todo o tempo, precisava sair lembrar-se como era o mundo, ver o quanto ele tinha mudado, e todas essas coisas, além de ser bem mais divertido ali fora do que lá.

Apenas um cliente por semana e depois livre para fazer o que quiser até a próxima semana, tentava convencer a si mesmo de que havia feito um bom acordo.

Foi quando ele a viu e ela usava um vestido vermelho e longo que lhe ia até os tornozelos, tinha um casaco branco e desgastado por cima, ela era uma velha decrepita em sua opinião.

Analisou-a, uma velha, mas uma possível cliente, ele analisou-a enquanto se aproximava, vinha num passo rápido e quase aterrorizado, certamente tinha medo de andar sozinha na rua àquela hora da noite.

Leu-lhe todas as informações mais básicas e superficiais:

Seu nome era Kaede, tinha cinquenta e nove anos, casada a trinta e dois, e era escritora. Na verdade estava voltando naquele exato momento de uma reunião que tivera com seu redator, onde entregará seu mais recente livro, ele não se preocupou em saber detalhes sobre o livro.

Ignorante do estranho de cabelos escuros e compridos que a observava e lia sua vida feito um de seus livros, Kaede continuava andando o mais rápido que podia, estava com medo, pois era perigoso para uma mulher da sua idade andar sozinha pelas ruas do centro, àquelas horas da noite, tinha o terrível temor de que a qualquer momento um meliante qualquer poderia aparecer e tomar-lhe a bolsa. E até mesmo a vida, quem sabe.

Tão amedrontada que estava não viu o estranho a sua frente e acabou trombando, de frente com ele, cambaleou atordoada para trás pedindo desculpas.

_Tudo bem. – o homem sorriu sinistramente.

Kaede pediu desculpas mais uma ultima vez, antes de tentar seguir seu caminho, mas o homem não lhe deu passagem, ela tentou contorna-lo, mas ele não permitiu, olhou-o temerosa e com falsa confiança disse:

_O senhor poderia, por favor...

Não pode terminar de falar, pois se assustou quando ele agarrou-lhe os ombros, e encarou-a diretamente nos olhos, precisava saber o maior desejo daquela mulher para consegui torna-la sua cliente. Os olhos vermelhos e malignos fincaram-se nos castanhos e envelhecidos. Não foi difícil acha-lo, pois aquela mulher tinha uma mente fraca.

_Você deseja uma criança. – disse com convicção.

Kaede tentou livrar-se, mas o aperto do homem era forte demais, então ele continuou a ler seus desejos.

_Você já engravidou antes, quando era jovem, mas perdeu a criança todas as quatro vezes, antes mesmo de completar o quinto mês de gravidez, mas houve uma quinta gravidez, não houve? Você conseguiu ir até o fim com aquela, tinha deixado tudo preparado para a chegada da criança e estava ansiosa, porém para o seu eterno desgosto a criança nasceu morta, então você e seu marido decidiram adotar, mas com toda aquela burocracia, vocês desistiram há dois anos após treze anos na fila para adoção, e concluirão que o destino não queria que tivessem filhos.

Kaede estava atordoada, como aquele homem de olhos vermelhos sabia tanto sobre sua vida? E como ousava trazer a tona memórias tão dolorosas?

_Solte-me! – ofegou se debatendo – Solte-me!

_Gostaria de ter um bebê seu para criar? – perguntou-lhe sério.

Kaede parou de se debater, aqueles olhos haviam a deixado em transe, ela respondeu-lhe a pergunta com um vago aceno de cabeça.

_E o que você faria por uma criança?

_Qualquer coisa. – murmurou em transe.

_Qualquer coisa? – ele repetiu.

_Qualquer... Coisa.

_Mesmo que o preço a se pagar fosse alto? _Muito_ alto?

_Mesmo assim.

_E estaria disposta a fazer um pacto por uma criança?

_Um... Pacto? – murmurou piscando, como se acordasse do transe.

Ele praguejou, e concentrou-se ainda mais para mantê-la sobre o transe. Não podia se dar ao luxo de perder uma possível cliente.

_Um pacto por uma criança, _sua_. – repetiu mais objetivo – Seria capaz de selar um pacto?

_Não. – murmurou hesitante.

O homem irritou-se, porque não? Aquele era seu maio sonho não era? Ele aprofundou-se mais na mente da mulher, e descobriu ali o que a impedia de dizer sim. Suspirou. Humanos, sempre tão superficiais...

_Claro, acontece que você está muito velha para ser mãe agora, estou certo? – ela balançou a cabeça – Muito bem, então farei um "desconto especial" para você: dois favores pelo preço de um único pacto.

_Favores? – balbuciou.

_Exatamente, eu lhe darei sua juventude de volta, e uma criança para criar, **se** selar um pacto comigo. Aceita meus termos?

Sim. – respondeu decidida, embora ainda em transe.

_Muito bem então, selaremos o pacto.

Ele curvou-se sobre ela, e pressionou os lábios sobre os da anciã. Aquela era a parte que mais odiava em seu trabalho: a forma como precisava selar o pacto.

Sempre com um beijo, fosse o cliente uma mulher jovem ou velha, ou até mesmo um **homem**. Isso não importava para o seu chefe, o pacto tinha de ser selado com um beijo na boca. Segundo ele, era a melhor forma de selar algo, com um beijo, porque o beijo era a marca da traição. Claro, não era ele ali afinal.

Kaede não percebeu, mas a sombra projetada por aquele homem não era de um humano, não um humano comum pelo menos, pois em sua sombra ele tinha enormes chifres e uma comprida cauda pontiaguda.

_O acordo está selado.

Disse com asco, logo antes de desaparecer em uma nuvem de fumaça e de Kaede esquecer-se de quase absolutamente tudo o que havia acontecido, exceto pela vaga lembrança de olhos vermelhos a encarando.

Atordoada e sem lembrar-se de nada, exceto dos olhos vermelhos, Kaede começou a andar, primeiro cambaleante depois com mais equilíbrio, até que estivesse andando tão rápido quanto antes, o medo de ser assaltada palpitava em seu peito.

E foi com grande horror que, ao chegar à parada de ônibus, viu em seu relógio de pulso que o ultimo passara há quase quinze minutos. Optou então por apanhar um taxi, podia ser mais caro, porem mais seguro e confortável, além de ser sua única opção.

Deu-lhe o endereço e o taxista lhe perguntou por qual caminho gostaria de seguir, ela pensou por um momento então lhe respondeu o caminho que achou que seria o melhor. O homem ficou pálido no mesmo instante, e gaguejou que aquele caminho passava por um cemitério, Kaede não viu problema algum com aquilo, aquele caminho estava deserto àquela hora, e eles poderiam escapar do congestionamento. Relutante o taxista seguiu pelo caminho indicado.

Estavam se aproximando do cemitério quando o homem fez o sinal da cruz e começou a murmurar todas as orações que conhecia. Kaede riu internamento, o homem era supersticioso.

Na opinião do homem não havia lugar pior para o carro enguiçar. Ele saiu do carro arfante, os olhos arregalados de medo, as orações rapidamente foram substituídas por palavrões, quando ele abriu o capo e a fumaça saiu.

Depois de quinze minutos Kaede já estava impaciente, saiu do carro e informou ao homem que seguiria o resto do caminho a pé. Sua casa estava perto, de qualquer forma.

_Mas tem certeza? – ele lhe perguntou, mais por medo de ficar só do que por preocupação com ela – É perigoso para uma mulher da sua idade, andar sozinha a esta hora da noite.

_Bobagem. – disse lhe entregando o dinheiro.

Não havia nada que o taxista pudesse fazer. Kaede partiu lhe dizendo que podia ficar com o troco. Ela deixou para trás o motorista e seus palavrões, junto com o taxi enguiçado, a sua esquerda estava à avenida deserta, à direita os muros do cemitério. Subitamente sentiu o medo voltar a palpitar em seu peito, e por impulso fez o sinal da cruz. Ouviu algo a sua frente, o coração palpitado, o que havia a sua frente? Um gato talvez, um gato miando esganiçado em meio aos arbustos.

Apressou ainda mais os passos, mas cometeu o erro de olhar em direção aos arbustos ao passar por eles, e lá estava uma pequena criaturinha, não um gato, mas sim uma menina. Estava completamente nua, não havia nem mesmo um manto para proteger a pequenina do frio. Espantada e com muito cuidado Kaede retirou a criança dali, que imediatamente parou de chorar, para a sua surpresa ela não tinha arranhões ou escoriações em seu pequeno corpinho. A não ser pela estrema palidez de seu corpo, a criança parecia está bem. Não devia está ali a muito tempo, do contrario teria morrido de frio.

Com ainda mais cuidado, Kaede retirou seu velho casaco branco e embrulhou a criança, por um momento pensou em que criatura tão cruel seria capaz de abandonar ali ao relento um serzinho tão frágil quanto aquele. Depois pensou em deixar a criança na policia, mas mal deu o primeiro passo e uma ideia tomou forma em sua cabeça, e agarrou-se a ela: Porque ela mesma não ficava com a criança?

Ela sempre quisera uma criança para cuidar e chamar de sua, e agora ali estava uma em seus braços, porque a daria a policia? Ninguém cuidaria melhor daquela menina que ela!

Estava decidida, ela ficaria com a menina!

Com passos rápidos e decididos dobrou a esquina e saiu do alcance de vista do taxista que nada percebera. Sua casa realmente não estava muito longe, três, duas quadras mais e estaria em casa, estava a menos de dois metros de casa, quando parou, sentiu uma forte fisgada em seu peito. Ela gritou, jamais havia sentindo tanta dor e caiu de joelhos no chão, gritando de dor, a criança em seus braços nem ao menos se moveu.

Céus seria possível ela está enfartando logo agora?

Logo agora que ganhara uma criança? A sua criança.

Mas ela não poderia parar, estava sozinha na rua, tarde da noite, apenas ela e a menina, ninguém para ajudar. Com muito esforço e muita dor, levantou-se novamente, e segurando a menina com apenas uma das mãos, apertou o seu tórax, talvez aquilo diminuísse a dor.

Então qual não foi sua surpresa ao sentir a parte de cima do vestido, úmido. Era leite materno, o alimento para alimentar aquela criaturinha saindo diretamente de suas entranhas.

Ficou tão feliz que até mesmo esqueceu-se da dor, não quis esperar está dentro de casa para baixar as alças do vestido e arredar o sutiã para o lado, colocou a menina ali, para alimentar sua filha.

E quem lhe diria que aquela criança não era verdadeiramente _sua filha_? Se agora até mesmo tinha o próprio leite para nutri-la?

Tão embevecida que estava de felicidade, esqueceu-se por completo da dor e entrou em casa, enquanto amamentava sua filha, seu anjo, observou-lhe as feições com mais atenção, sem duvida era uma criança recém-nascida.

Mas as feições, elas eram as mesmas das de sua filha, aquela que havia nascido morta, e cujo corpo fora enterrado naquele mesmo cemitério, onde ela encontrará a menina, seria ela sua filha morta? Teria alguém lá em cima se apiedado de sua dor, e lhe devolvido a criança?

Uma dadiva divida, pensou com deleite, era apenas essa a explicação em que conseguia pensar: uma dádiva divina.

Extasiada ela entrou no quarto, e sentou-se na cama, ainda com a criança mamando vigorosamente, mas aos poucos Kaede foi se sentindo cansada em demasiado, e retirou a criança dali, amontoou um pequeno montinho de travesseiros no canto da cama, encostados a parede de forma que a criança não pudesse cair e deito-a ali, então se deitou na cama, olhando encantada para a criança. Sem duvida aquela era sua filha morta.

_Você precisa de um nome, meu anjo. – sussurrou encantada – O que acha de Kikyou? É minha flor preferida.

A criança não se moveu, mas Kaede sabia que ela não estava morta, ela saberia caso estivesse.

_Kikyou então. – sorriu ternamente.

Mas então pensou como explicaria aquilo ao seu marido? Poderia lhe dizer que nem sequer percebera que estava grávida, já vira casos assim na televisão, mas essa desculpa não iria enganá-lo, como poderia seu útero seco gerar uma vida, principalmente em sua idade, a duas semanas de completar 60 anos? Então o que diria? Que a achou? E como explicaria o leite em seus seios?

Suspirando, decidiu que realmente diria ao marido que estava grávida e não sabia, e quando ele duvidasse de sua palavra, mostraria seu leite materno.

Mesmo estando muito cansada, levantou-se da cama e trocou de roupa, retirou o longo vestido e colocou seu pijama, então desabou novamente na cama e dormiu.

A criança, ainda faminta, moveu o narizinho como se sentisse o cheiro de seu alimento, e começou a mover-se, para livrar-se do casaco branco que ainda a envolvia e arrastar-se para longe de todos aqueles travesseiros, e para perto da mãe os olhos arregalados e famintos. Um fato realmente estranho para uma criança daquele tamanho. Enfiou-se por baixo da blusa da mãe e abocanhou-lhe, para sugar-lhe o alimento novamente.

Seus movimentos eram ágeis, e não pertenciam a uma criança recém-nascida, mas sim talvez aos de uma criança de dez ou onze meses. E o fato de está fazendo aquilo, apenas porque não havia ninguém para vê-la demonstrava a malicia, de uma mentalidade adolescente.

Kaede acordou em um urro de dor, então se assustou ao percebe a filha debaixo de sua blusa, logo esqueceu a dor, sentou-se e arrancou a blusa, para acomodar melhor a criança em seus braços, porém quanto mais a criança lhe sugava mais fraca ela se sentia, como se ela estivesse lhe tomando _algo mais_, além do leite.

Estava exausta e passava da meia noite, quando a criança finalmente adormeceu, Kaede recolocou sua blusa, e deitou-se com a criança já saciada e adormecida envolvida em seus braços.

Seu marido chegou quase uma hora depois, reclamando sobre o absurdo congestionamento àquela hora da noite, e de seu chefe explorador, mal podia esperar até sua aposentadoria, e tão cansado estava que logo que se deitou na cama, adormeceu e nem sequer percebeu a criança com sua esposa.

Não pode dormir por muito tempo, pois logo teve de acordar para ir ao trabalho novamente, levantou-se com cuidado para não acordar a mulher ao seu lado, e saiu sem fazer barulho, a não ser por uma baixa despedida e uma promessa de que voltaria mais cedo aquele dia, embora sua esposa estivesse dormindo.

Ela acordou horas mais tarde, passava das dez da manha, nunca havia dormido até tão tarde, mas mesmo assim estava muito cansada, levantou-se sentindo imensa dor em suas mamas, e depois de checar que sua filha ainda dormia se foi para o banheiro a fim de fazer sua higiene pessoal.

Gritou espantada ao ver no espelho não a sua face, mais sim a de uma mulher mais jovem, bem mais jovem, havia rejuvenescido! As rugas, as bolsas nos olhos, a face cansada, quase tudo havia sumido, o que ela via refletido no espelho era a face de uma mulher de trinta a trinta e cinco anos.

Mas o espanto logo foi substituído pelo horror ao perceber as manchas rubras em sua blusa, retirou-a e viu pequenas marcas em torno dos mamilos, como feridas de sangue preso, havia também hematomas e o sangue seco em volta.

Muito assustada correu de volta para o quarto e viu o que temia: a boca de sua menina empapada de sangue. Sua filha não tomava leite, mas sim sangue.

Estava tão assustada que nem se deu conta de que sua menina havia crescido, tinha mais cabelos, agora era uma criança de talvez dois anos, embora a palidez em sua pele continuasse a mesma.

Receosa aproximou-se e checou-lhe a boquinha, não havia nem sombra de dentes ali, (apesar de sua aparência mais velha que lhe passara despercebida) tal qual imaginava, mas e quanto às marcas em seus seios?

O horror estampou-se em sua face, e ela estava prestes a sair correndo, quando se lembrou de sua imagem no espelho, muito mais jovem, e não precisou de muito para concluir que fora a criança quem lhe fizera isto. Então pensou sinistramente: "O que são algumas gotas de sangue em troca de uma filha, e minha juventude novamente?".

Pegou-a nos braços, fazendo-a acordar, e ofereceu os seios, a menina não se fez de difícil e aceitou a oferta, abocanhou-lhe e sugou-lhe com energia. Satisfazendo sua fome insaciável.

Kaede sentou-se na cama, curvando-se sobre a menina, obcecada e lhe sussurrou macabramente:

_Sugue minha filha, sugue teu alimento com força e vontade, e retire de meus ombros todos esses anos que pesam sobre mim.

Logo já não era uma mulher de trinca e cinco anos, a amamentar a criança, era uma jovem de vinte e sete, vinte, dezesseis, treze...

Horas mais tarde seu marido chegou desta vez mais cedo, do que no dia anterior, estava satisfeito por chegar às sete da noite! Poderia jantar com sua esposa, quem sabe ela até lhe contasse sobre seu novo livro, e conversassem sobre outras coisas mais, havia tempo que eles não tinham tempo para ficarem juntos.

_Meu amor eu... – porém ela não estava na sala, foi procurar no quarto então, a cama estava salpicada de sangue – Kaede! – chamou já assustado.

Ele logo avistou a trilha de sangue, manchas rubras e marcavam um caminho para fora do quarto e ao longo do corredor, mas uma vez chamou por seu nome, não houve resposta, ele correu para o banheiro. A porta estava trancada.

_Kaede! – gritou, tomou impulso e bateu na porta com seu ombro, que cedeu, o ombro latejou, mas ele não ligou.

Horrorizado viu um corpo na banheira, com os braços estendidos para fora, mas aquele corpo não pertencia a sua idosa esposa, e sim á uma criança entre oito e nove anos, o corpo estava branco feito mármore, como se alguém tivesse lhe tomado todo o sangue do corpo, usava as calças de pijama de sua esposa, que lhe ficavam gigantescas, o dorso estava inteiramente nu, e podia ser ver seus minúsculos mamilos marcados e machucados, da onde escorriam finas linhas de sangue, seus olhos mortos estavam vidrados em algum ponto acima de si, e apesar de morta, tinha um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

E foi com angustia que reconheceu sua Kaede no rosto daquela criança, ao lembrar-se de uma foto de infância que a mesma guardava de si.

_Meu amor, o que te fizeram? – espantado correu até a criança e pegou-lhe o pequeno corpo nos braços, queria abraça-la uma ultima vez, só que era tarde demais: a criança Kaede estava morta há horas.

Atrás dele a porta do banheiro bateu e uma segunda criança, com talvez metade da idade daquela que estava em seus braços, perguntou-lhe com voz chorosa:

_Papai, o que foi que eu fiz?

**Fim.**

**Está é a minha primeira estória em que a Kagome não aparece, porque não achei que seria legal botar ela como uma velha que morre ao ter a vida aspirada por sua filha morta, eu também não achei que combinaria com ela ser a filha morta que mata a própria mãe, mas, por outro lado, achei o papel bem apropriado para a Kikyou. **


End file.
